Blind
by blossomed-angel
Summary: A 'capture and kill' mission takes place in Hogsmeade. Twenty students are captured, and are doomed to never see the light of day ever again. Can Hermione change their fate? Will her experience with Lucius Malfoy forever haunt her conscience? PreHBP
1. Don't Lose Your Way

First, the usual disclaimer: I own nothing but whatever madness that you cannot recognise.

Happy reading!

--blossomedangel--

* * *

Severus Snape was hiding. He hid in the darkest corner of his bedroom, crouched on the floor, staring into space. In his head there was a film playing. It replayed the events of his past, and after thirteen hours, it had just reached his most recent Death Eater gathering. 

"_Severus, you have been unfaithful."_

"_No, my lord! I—"_

"_Crucio!"_

Severus Snape squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to escape his memories yet forcing himself to endure the pain. The Dark Lord had kept the Cruciatus on him for over twenty minutes, and only released him just before he turned insane. And then he had allowed his highest-ranking Death Eaters to torture him with various Dark curses and jinxes. When they had finally stopped, he had been rolled onto his back, and the Dark Lord's eyes pierced into his as he stepped forward.

"_You know what happens to those who betray me, Severus, my _loyal_ servant." _

Severus had given up hope of living through the night, and he was prepared. He was ready for death. He had been ready for years, wondering when he would be able to finally be able to make the final sacrifice he thought would absolve him of his sins. However, the Dark Lord had hesitated.

"_You want this, don't you? You are reeking of Gryffindor nobility, Severus. I have always thought that there is nothing worse than death, but Dumbledore claims otherwise. So, for someone who works for the senile old fool, death would be more than welcome, would it not? What to do with you, Severus? Should I kill you anyway, fulfilling your wish to be a _martyr_? Or… no, I know what you will not be able to cope with. Run away, Severus, run!"_

He had not understood then, the Dark Lord's intentions, and he had disapparated, listening to his mad laughter echoing. Just as it echoed now, in his mind. He stood up, and in a fit of rage, picked up the vase next to him and hurled it. It smashed into the wall and the fragments were scattered. He flicked his wand and the vase repaired itself and sat happily on the floor, gleaming. He half-wanted to throw it at another wall. Suddenly, the fire roared, and a tall, imperious-looking wizard stepped through. He looked at his Potions Master sadly, over his half-moon glasses.

"Severus…"

"Albus, what is it now? Come to remind me that I am completely and utterly useless to the Order? Like Black was?"

"No. I came to ask you to go and see Madam Pomfrey for your wounds."

It was true. He had returned directly to his rooms, after the meeting, gone to report to Dumbledore, returned to his quarters, and then moped about, having been excused from teaching all day. The little pests were probably jumping up and down with joy and hoping that he had died. How he wished he had. He hated this feeling. This feeling of vulnerability, charity, futility, the list grew and he slammed his fist into the wall. Why had he not been killed? Why?

"Severus, it is a Saturday, you should go out and get some fresh air."

No answer. He was too busy wallowing in his self-pity and grief.

"Severus, you aren't useless, you can still teach, you can still go out and about and make conversation with people."

"I can teach… Yes, I can still do that. But the war, Albus. What about the war? I can do nothing to help!" he cried out in exasperation.

"Severus, you still have your mind, you can help us plan, you can fight with us, you are still alive, Severus, therefore there must be something left to do that you have not done yet."

"Thank you Albus, but what use are my _plans_ if no one will listen to them, let alone want to participate."

Albus Dumbledore sighed, this was like trying to dig through a concrete wall with a tooth-pick.

"You know them better than anyone."

"I should. I am one of them."

"You were, you are no longer one in heart nor mentally."

Severus Snape felt his heart throb painfully at the thought that he had failed. He had failed the Order. And all he had been thinking about was his own humiliation. This could cost them the whole war.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore merely smiled.

"All has been forgiven, Severus. All that is left is for you to forgive yourself. You are still alive, Severus."

He, of course, had not been apologising for his past actions, but for letting the Order down, but he pretended that the forgiveness included that as well. It made his chest loosen slightly and his breathing less difficult.

"I had come to ask whether you wished to accompany Minerva on the Hogsmeade trip today, but I assume that the answer is a 'no', as usual?"

Dumbledore earned a menacing glare at the idea, and smiled once more.

"You never change, Severus. I will be going to the Ministry today, Cornelius wishes to see me, so I will hopefully see you at dinner, in slightly better shape."

With that, he disappeared through the fire. Severus was not sure what to do. He looked back at the corner, wondering what use it was to continue reliving the pain of his past, before deciding to head for the Hospital Wing.

On his way, he began to think. Why was the Dark Lord gathering everyone together? It couldn't just have been to free a disloyal Death Eater. He had been planning attack. Severus was sure of this. And it involved Hogwarts…

"Think, Severus, think!" He growled to himself.

He looked out of a nearby window and saw the last few stragglers wanting to visit Hogsmeade run from the castle, followed by Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was chatting with the Golden Trio. Severus scowled for a moment. Potter. How arrogant he was. Just like his father. Severus scowled before moving on.

He reached the doors of the Hospital Wing when his head snapped around so quickly that his neck clicked painfully. It had hit him. The attack. There was going to be an attack on Hogsmeade today, while students were out and about doing their Christmas shopping. Cursing, Severus ran. He never usually ran, but today, there was no choice but to break his habit of striding about the school silently. He allowed his footsteps to echo loudly throughout the empty hallways, devoid of almost three quarters of the school.

Within twenty minutes, he had reached the apparation point just outside the school gates. He apparated to Honeyduke's and caught sight of Minerva McGonagall. What a sight it must have been! The bruised and battered bat of the dungeons, streaking through the crowd, fighting off the Christmas shoppiers, trying desperately to reach his colleague.

"Minerva! Get the children back to Hogwarts!"

"What in Merlin's name—"

"There is going to be an attack, Minerva, I may be wrong, but I am not putting their lives in danger just because I was not one hundred percent sure. Get them out of here!"

She nodded, and immediately called the students who were coming out of the shops to follow her. He ran into Honeyduke's and ordered everyone out.

"I want every one of you to be as silent as the grave, or it will mean your lives." He snarled.

Petrified, the students scuttled after the fleeing crowds of other Hogwarts students, in complete silence. Severus then sought out Remus. He found him, by Zonko's.

"Lupin!"

"Snape? You've come out! That's great! Come on, let's—"

"Now is not the time, Lupin." Severus said quietly into his ear. "We need to get the rest of the students back to Hogwarts."

"Harry!" Lupin waved Potter over, to Severus' chagrin. "Can you and Mr. Thomas—"

"And Mr. Malfoy." Severus cut in, shooting a warning glare at Lupin.

Severus beckoned for Malfoy to join them and he strode over, completely oblivious to the diminishing crowds of students.

"Yes, can you three bring the rest of the students back to Hogwarts?"

"I'm sure that _Mr. Potter_ will be able to get them back by some _other _means than the longer, more time-wasting path through the main gates." Severus said in an accusing tone, pointedly revealing that he knew about the stupid map.

Potter nodded at him, uncertainly.

"Well? Go!" Severus snapped.

All three began to run in different directions, gathering the remaining students. Just then, sounds of popping filled the air, and screaming ensued. Severus and Lupin gave each other nods and were about to go West, towards the direction of the Shrieking Shack, where the screaming seemed to be coming from, when Severus stopped. He spun in all four directions, looking at the fleeing children and the villagers organising themselves into defensive lines. Something wasn't right. He pressed two fingers in between his eyebrow and began to think.

The Death Eaters would not come from the North, since that was where Hogwarts was. It was too risky, because the teachers, and Dumbledore, would probably notice their presence. The South was a large, flat terrain – too conspicuous. West, where the Shrieking Shack was, or East, into the forest?

"Lupin! It's a trick! They're coming from the forest!"

The last thing Severus saw of the students was the sight of most of them ducking into Honeyduke's following Potter, as the braver adult wizards and witches came forwards and battled the approaching Death Eaters, hoping for aid.

When Severus started to hear shouts of young, familiar voices, he swore. Potter and his group of idiot sheep who liked to call themselves 'Dumbledore's Army'. were now involved. Severus had little time to intervene, for suddenly, he was ambushed by Malfoy senior.

"Well, well, traitor." He said.

Severus was now lying on the floor, with a wand pressed against his throat. Malfoy put one foot on his chest and slowly added pressure, but Severus refused to reveal his discomfort.

"Lucius."

"Severus. I never thought that you would be one of Dumbledore's pets. I heard that you missed lessons yesterday. Was it so terrible to have to live with the guilt of letting down your new master?" He hissed.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" Severus said bitingly.

"Ah! Now that is the key! Well, since you won't be able to do anything to stop us…" Lucius said, looking around him with amusement glinting in his eyes as he saw a number of people falling to the ground, most likely with the last breath of life on their lips.

They were matched one Death Eater per wizard or witch, but half of those fighting against the Death Eaters were unskilled and untrained, or school children. So Lucius smiled evilly and kept his wand trained on Severus as he took away his only protection – his wand.

"We are here to capture and kill." Lucius said, twirling his newly found treasure - his victim's wand.

Severus' face paled considerably, much to Malfoy's delight.

"Exactly, Severus, you remember those days, don't you? You would be by my side, killing off all the men, and kidnapping all the women… well, all the good-looking ones, the old ones were left, if I recall, as corpses?"

Severus glared at Lucius. He barely noticed someone streaking past him, in the direction of the Shrieking Shack, until Lucius ordered a group of Death Eaters to chase the person. When Severus looked, he caught a glimpse of bushy hair, and groaned. Granger.

"These are children, Lucius. You have one of your own! What would you do if Draco was involved in this mess?" Severus asked.

"If the Dark Lord wished it, I would kill Draco without hesitation. It is a pity that I am under orders not to kill you… until the last battle… But I'm sure I can still torture you to my heart's content."

"You are truly sick, Lucius, willing to kill your own child for power."

"It's not as if he's very important." Lucius said, shrugging. "Rather, he's been bringing me more and more trouble. Should the Dark Lord request it, I would happily end my son's life."

"STUPEFY!"

Lucius keeled over, unconscious. He landed heavily on Severus' bruised chest. Behind him stood a red-faced Draco, who was puffing with fury written across his face. He kicked his father's unconscious body off his battered professor before helping Severus off the ground and gave him his wand back.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"No, Professor, thank you. For letting me see what a b—"

"Incarcerous!" Severus cried, as Lucius tried to pounce on his son.

Severus stunned the Death Eater who had revived Lucius and bound him up as well.

"I had actually returned to fight by my father's side, but… no matter, You-Know-Who will punish him for estranging his son." Draco said mercilessly into Lucius' face.

Severus and Draco then fought, side by side, until someone cast the Dark Mark, and it floated to the sky.


	2. With Each Passing Day

Hermione was running. How had such a nice day turned into such a nightmare? About twenty Death Eaters were chasing after her, but she deftly blocked and avoided their curses. Unfortunately, someone hit her leg with some jinx, and she fell over. But she would not be stopped. In front of her, was the clearing where someone said a group of Hogwarts students were hiding. It dawned upon Hermione too late that she was leading the Death Eaters straight to them. When she tried to turn back, it was too late.

From the clearing came people running out to her aid, but they were outnumbered twenty to seventeen. Hermione yelled at them to go into the Shrieking Shack for safety, and many of them did. They ran for their lives, leaving nine of them to fight off the Death Eaters. Fortunately, they were all six or seventh years. However, although they managed to stun or temporarily immobilise half of the Death Eaters, unsurprisingly, the Death Eaters won. Hermione wound up the only one left conscious as she battled ten Death Eaters. Suddenly, the Dark Mark rose into the air, and they all saw this and stopped.

"That is the signal! Kill the boys, take the girls, and leave the other Death Eaters. They will cope." A harsh voice yelled.

Hermione was grabbed from behind, and with her wrist twisted, the wand fell out of her hand, onto the ground. She fought against her captor, and was successfully thrown to the ground where she slipped her wand, unnoticed up her sleeve. She quickly dropped the clip she wore in her hair, hoping that someone would find it and realise that she had been taken. But that was all she could do before she felt a pain in her back and was forced unconscious.

When she woke, she found herself in a prison cell. The room was small. There was small cot, and then a little bit of walking space. One wall was exposed, where there were only metal bars. So Hermione was able to peep through and realise that there was a whole corridor of identical cells. Hermione made sure no one was around and took out her wand, and then the gold coin that was usually used for communicating to D.A. members. She tapped it, and made a message say:

_Am captured. But safe._

Then, she hid the coin and wand in a secret pocket of her robes and settled herself down into the cot. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. It was almost the same as sleeping on the floor. Hermione looked around her, and noticed that the walls, although dark, were clean of any moss and slime. There was an eerie blue light that emanated into her cell from the corridor in between her one and the one across.

There were sounds of movement and sobbing, and Hermione looked out, before noticing that there was a handle. The door opened easily, making Hermione feel suspicious and apprehensive, and she took a step out of the cell. The feeling of joy and victory flew out the window when, suddenly, she was thrown with a large force and went crashing into the opposite wall. She groaned and rubbed her back.

Hermione noticed that the door had closed itself. She figured that it was there to taunt the prisoners; so close to freedom, yet so far. Suddenly, she heard someone speak. She approached the bars and grasped them with her fingers and looked about.

"So, you're a high security prisoner?"

Hermione looked directly across and saw a girl, younger than she, with long messy black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a shredded robe, and she had a number of bruises and cuts on her face and body. The girl pushed open her door and stepped out. Hermione tried to warn her, but no sound came out. The girl was not thrown back. Instead, she walked over to Hermione's cell, opened the door, and entered her cell.

"But—Why—If—"

"I can go into anyone's cell should I choose to. Even high security prisoners'. Because I am a low security prisoner. I, once, foolishly tried to escape. But was rewarded with a lot of beatings and no permission to leave me cell at all for weeks, until I obeyed _them_."

They both knew who _they _were.

"High-security prisoners can receive visits, but are not allowed to leave at all. Not until they have become docile for a very, very long time, or will not pose any threat to _them_."

Hermione nodded, absorbing the knowledge. The girl looked like she was made of emotionless steel. Her eyes showed no emotion, and looked dead. Her skin was so pale that it glowed under the light.

"What is your name?" The girl asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh yes. Muggle-born, Gryffindor, best friend of Harry Potter, seventh-year, Head Girl, best OWL results Hogwarts has ever seen since Snape, so I've heard. I can understand why they've put you here now."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione said, taken aback.

"I'm from Hogwarts. Taken after my third year there. I've been here for about two years."

"Oh Merlin…"

"Don't worry, they'll release you… in the end. Everyone's released in batches. Unfortunately, I was one of the small group that were not."

"Do they get to return to their families?" Hermione asked fearfully.

The girl laughed. Her laugh echoed down the corridor, and Hermione heard a few people whimper in fright. Her voice showed that her voice box was once very good for singing, now damaged from screaming, most likely. The girl's eyes remained dead although she was laughing. Hermione felt scared now. This girl… it was like she had no life…

"Hermione Granger, so smart, yet very naïve. You think they are releasing us to go home? Oh no. They leave you, on your own, in the middle of nowhere, without a wand, without clothes, without food or water. From what I've heard, people begged to come back. You have your freedom, but it will lead to your death. Most of those who choose to return are probably the ones faced with the prospect of tackling a desert. I, like many others, would prefer death than this place, and so I would willingly take on the desert. Should I be allowed to."

Hermione was shocked.

"That's why they make sure everyone they release either cannot Apparate, or are in no condition to do so."

"So… this is basically a slow introduction to Death?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes. Quite a few die in here anyway. Lucky things. Their bodies get returned to their families, mangled, of course, but still, they get to have a proper burial."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione said, frightened.

"I get told. By the way, I am Felicity. Felicity Furrows."

"N-nice to meet you." Hermione said, extending her hand.

The girl shook it. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caused the girl to look up, and for the first time, there was something in her eyes. Fear.

"Back into your cells!" A voice shouted.

Felicity scrambled out and left Hermion's prison cell. The footsteps approached, and stopped outside Felicity's cell.

"Good morning, Felicity. Time to have some more fun." The man laughed as he entered the cell.

Hermione could not watch. She curled up in her cot as she heard the man beat her and cast the Cruciatus on her. She tried to block out the screams, but could not, and she gave out a heart-wrenching sob. This was followed by others, and soon, she was crying.

More footsteps clattered against the cold stone floor of the corridor, and she heard more cell doors being flung open. There were cries of fear and pleading voices. Then, Hermione had to face her worst nightmare. Her door was being opened as well. Hermione backed away from the cloaked figure. She could not see his face, but he exuded power and danger, and she was scared. When he pulled back his hood Hermione tried not to scream.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, I never expected to catch our dear Mudblood Head Girl, but what a find! I must congratulate Nott for his exquisite… hunting skills."

He approached her, slowly, and grasped hold of her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes screamed defiance, but her body was, oddly, not listening to her brain, but what Felicity had just said.

"I do not tolerate disobedience, Mudblood, but I do love the sound of a woman screaming."

Just then, a high pitched scream floated over from Felicity's cells. Unwillingly, Hermione's eyes focused on the scene behind Malfoy, and was horrified to see Felicity being brutally raped. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, Mudblood."

Hermione did not listen.

"You have one last chance, Miss Granger, open your eyes and look at me."

Hermione finally cracked open her eyes and looked fearfully at him.

"Good girl." He said, stroking the side of her face. "Any fighting back, any struggles, will be punished, I assure you. Now, let us begin."

He stood up and pointed his wand at her, forcing her to stand. Hermione knew that she could not use her wand. She had been planning to do so before, but having heard what Felicity said, she was determined to survive, and to do so, she would have to wait to be released. Until then, she would take everything they threw at her, and wait for her chance.

The next half an hour was excruciating. When he had first ripped off her robes, she had tried to struggle, which resulted in a bout of Cruciatus.

"I told you, Mudblood. Now, will you do that again?"

Hermione shook her head, and he continued. He had then taken away her virginity. He had been rough, on top of that, he was also very large, and Hermione had screamed. She had continued screaming even after he had come out of her. He had allowed her a moment's rest, before casting the Cruciatus on her. She could hear his laughter, even through her tireless screaming, and it became ingrained into her mind. His laughter. When he left, he stood outside for a while watching her crumpled body shake from the after effects of the Cruciatus.

"For a Mudblood… Well, I wonder what Harry Potter will think? He must be ever so _distraught _that his best friend has been captured."

Hermione sobbed. And he left. She continued crying, and she heard others do the same. She tensed when she heard the door open again, thinking that he would return. Instead, it was Felicity, wearing her even more ripped robes and sitting on the ground by her side.

"So, Hermione Granger is just going to lie there, in defeat, and allow the man who had come to her, break her?" Felicity challenged.

Hermione sat up, wiping her tears away.

"It hurts." She whispered, throat sore.

The girl laughed again.

"Of course it does! Especially for a virgin. Hermione, unless you want to die, like I do, I suggest that you just go along with his torture and don't let him break you. Force yourself to be submissive, it will be better in the long run… if you don't want to die, which I presume is the case?"

Hermione nodded.

"I don't envy you, having Lucius Malfoy. The last one he had cracked after two of his visits. She went insane, and so he released her, laughing. They took her to St. Mungo's, and she's never recovered."

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, that's not as bad as what he did to the one before that. That girl was a fighter. She fought him, and all it amounted to was to have so many Cruciatuses and other Dark curses flung on her that she died of haemorrhaging. That's why, you must not fight Lucius Malfoy. He gets to have all the high security prisoners, so all I can guess is that he's very high-ranking. They brought in about twenty or thirty of you yesterday. Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yes. Oh Merlin… I led them into… I should have remembered that there were people hiding there. I thought that I would lead some of them away from the battle and try to reach the Shrieking Shack and get back to school… Those boys… They killed them!" Hermione said.

"This is what they call a 'capture and kill' mission. They do it once every few months. When they bring a fresh lot in, they release another group within the next few days. Hopefully, I'll be able to get out of here."

The girl seemed so happy, but her smile faded and she looked at Hermione with what seemed to be sympathy.

"High security prisoners are usually released very soon, but… they leave in really, really bad conditions, especially Lucius Malfoy's."

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you h-have any examples?"

Felicity raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Theodora Millers. Aged seventeen. Daughter of a top notch Auror. Held in high security for three months. Left naked, bleeding, pregnant, and with no legs."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Tears streamed out of Hermione's eyes.

"Fiona Hepling. Aged fourteen. Sister of Ministry worker. Highly intelligent. Good at Muggle martial arts. A fighter. Left the prison after four months, paralysed, and pregnant."

Hermione was shocked, but the girl continued speaking.

"Danielle Johnson. Aged eighteen. Muggle-born. She too was good at martial arts. Held in high security for two months and a half. Left pregnant, without a tongue." Felicity said in a low, voice with steady pitch, resembling Professor Binns' droning.

"Why? Why did they do these things to those poor girls?" Hermione stammered.

"Theodora Millers – managed to get hold of her master's wand and put him in a leg-locker before attempting kicking Malfoy to death. Therefore her legs were removed once others came to his aid. This happened in her last night in the prison. Fiona Hepling – she struggled against Lucius Malfoy every time using whatever means possible, therefore he damaged her spine, permanently, making her unable to move at all. Died before the sun set the day she was released; she had been released into the Himalayas. Danielle Johnson - failed to scream when Lucius was torturing her. Therefore, her tongue was removed, by Muggle means, without Anaesthesia."

"Oh Merlin! How am I going to survive this, Felicity?"

"By not fighting back. Doing everything they say. They'll get tired of you. Danielle Johnson lasted so little time on the day of her release because she had her tongue removed the day before her 'release'. She became extremely depressed and suicidal after a while and became increasingly submissive. Lucius decided to be merciful, after removing her tongue, and gave her a choice of where she wanted to be dropped off. Allegedly drowned in the Indian Ocean."

"Why isn't anyone doing anything to fight back? If we all got together—"

"Most of these prisoners no longer wish to live. Most of them only wish to leave. What is the point of fighting fifty fully-grown, trained men, when we are wandless, weak, and children? Oh, it is suicidal, but they would not grant us that wish, only giving us the same punishment as the high-security prisoners receive when they disobey their masters."

"Are there any high-security prisoners that left intact?"

The girl shrugged, making Hermione gape at her in horror.

"Apparently, there had been one girl, about eight or nine years of age. She did not struggle. She died the day before she was going to be released."

Hermione had nightmare-filled dreams that night.


	3. You've Come So Far

Severus did not know who had freed Lucius, but someone did, and Lucius had disapparated, along with forty other Death Eaters holding girls captive.

"Twenty-three girls this time. Disappointing, but still… I wonder how long my new pet will live? What will I have to destroy this time?" he said, before leaving. "Goodbye, Severus. Pity you did not realise in time, or you could have saved these girls."

Severus' hand shook in fury and fear. He knew what Lucius was capable of. He collapsed on the ground and looked around him in fury. People were either suffering after-effects of curses, still under them, or dead. Lupin ran over.

"Severus! You're all right, thank Merlin!"

"It was my fault, Lupin." Severus said, staring at his hands.

The survivors were now trying to get the injured to the nearest floo to get to St. Mungo's. Lupin's words faded into the background as Severus remembered the screams of those girls… those girls who were being held in a prison, far, far away, where even he did not know the place. The only way to get there was by floo, and it was a prison heavily guarded. No girl who left that place ever survived. The Dark Lord made sure of that. Severus noticed someone running over to them, and managed to catch a few words. 'Students' and 'Dead' were the most prominent, and he pulled his knees to his chest, struggling to breathe as he rocked backwards and forwards, being attacked mentally.

"Severus? What's wrong? Have you been hit by a curse?"

Severus stumbled away from Lupin, shaking. He pressed his hands against his ears, still hearing their pleas, their screams, their cries. His hands burned him as he remembered raping the poor girls, torturing them, and laughing. He had laughed at them. Laughed at their vulnerability, uselessness, helplessness. He had broken over thirty teenage girls' spirits.

Then, in the middle of all the destruction, he gave out a strangled cry. People around looked at him in horror and pity. The cry rose towards the sky bringing its melancholy and guilt to the clouds. It caused even Lupin and Malfoy to jump back in fright, at the sorrow that this normally stoic man was expressing.

Severus did not move for hours. Around him, Aurors hurried about, Medi-wizards and witches healed people. A few approached him, but were unable to communicate, or move the man. He did not acknowledge the outside world until Albus Dumbledore appeared before him.

"Severus…"

"I failed you again, Headmaster. Twenty-three girls… Twenty-three. Five students dead. I failed, again. I've failed. Their blood is on my hands. If only I had realised sooner. If only I had not been blinded by my selfishness."

"SEVERUS!"

Dumbledore's booming voice brought others' attention, and Severus looked up. Albus saw the broken man and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch.

"Severus, you have not failed me. You have saved over three-quarters of the students that had come out from a terrible fate. If you had been any later, there would have been more casualties, victims and captives. I am very proud of what you have done."

Severus began to climb out from his guilt, but was hesitant.

"Albus, we will never see those girls again." He said quietly.

"Of course we will—"

"NO! That's the whole point! This was a 'capture and kill', Headmaster. No captives will survive."

Dumbledore's face fell and the twinkle diminished, but he helped Severus up.

"Then we will try our best to find them."

"How, Albus? I can't exactly floo in. I could… but it would not amount to much."

"Surely you will know the surroundings? Or the scent of the place? Whether it is North—"

"Albus… I have told you before."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Nothing, Headmaster. Absolutely nothing." Severus said resigned.

Both of them looked defeated, and Lupin, who was quite far away, noticed this. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Potter appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Albus turned to face Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was one of the few girls who had escaped the clutches of the Death Eaters because she had been trapped in the collapsed Three Broomsticks along with two other girls. They were the only ones.

"It's Hermione, sir."

Severus turned his attention to them. Know-it-all or not, he did not want another intelligent human being broken at the hands of Lucius.

"She's gone, Professor, but she still has her wand."

"But that's impossible." Severus whispered in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Well she has it, Professor, because she sent us a message."

Both he and the headmaster focused on the Weasley boy, and he realised this and mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up!" Severus snarled, harsher than intended.

Potter glared at him.

"She's messaged us saying that she's been captured. Look."

All three held out a galleon. Albus took Harry's and stared at it.

"Marvellous idea! This was Miss Granger's invention I expect?" Albus said, smiling happily as though none of the death and destruction that had occured just now had taken place.

Potter nodded. Suddenly, the coin glowed once more, and a new message appeared.

_Whoever reads this… Tell Prof. Snape & Dumbledore that Lucius has me._

The coin cooled, and everyone heard Severus' sharp intake of breath.

"What does that mean?" Potter demanded.

Even though he despised Potter, Severus could not bear to tell him. He had not even told Dumbledore what it meant to be Lucius' prisoner. Severus turned and walked away, but hands grabbed him and he found himself at Potter's wandpoint.

"Tell us what that meant!" he snarled. "That's my best friend we're talking about! Our best friend! We need to help her!"

They released his arms and Severus closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed irritably.

"You should have known this was going to happen! Why didn't you warn us earlier!" Potter said furiously.

"Harry…" Albus began.

"No, Headmaster. I have yet to tell you what it means to be Lucius' pet. I can tell you, Potter, that I am no longer privy to the Dark Lord's information anymore."

"What—"

"Harry, he means that he's been discovered." Ginny explained.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, I would award you house points, but that is not in my nature, so I will leave that there."

Snape tried to move, but now he was at three people's wandpoints.

"Don't change the conversation. Where's Hermione? Is she at the Malfoy's?"

"Potter, I would be more reassured if she were at Lucius Malfoy's residence."

"What are you trying to say?" Potter said angrily.

"Do you really want to know what kind of place your friend is now?"

"Severus, this is not appropriate information for children."

"Professor! We aren't children! This is Hermione we're talking about!"

"Headmaster, they are hardly acting like reasonable adults. They wish to know her whereabouts and so I shall tell them."

"Go on." Potter said.

Such arrogance was not to be tolerated. Severus felt his temper rise.

"This prison resembles a large fortress. The Dark Lord does not trust anyone with the information of its location, not even his inner circle of Death Eaters. There are no windows. The stench of blood and… intercourse stays until a new batch is released. There are no doors. No other way in or out except a tiny fireplace. I have a feeling that it is underground, since no one has found it after the Dark Lord's first downfall with Potter."

"Intercourse?" The older Weasley squeaked.

"Blood?" The younger joined in.

"What do you mean by 'batch'?" Potter asked.

Severus sighed, feeling a headache start. He began to walk, and they fell into a steady walking pace around him, waiting.

"This fortress was specifically built for the Death Eaters to indulge in a very popular pastime. We call it the 'capture and kill' mission. This means that we kill all the men in a certain village or area, and we take women and children, leaving behind the boys of course. We spare no lives. The captives are taken to the prison, where each one of them is assigned a cell. There are high-security prisoners and low-security prisoners. The prisoners are allowed to visit each other, if they are low-security, but high-security prisoner are only allowed visits, they are not allowed to leave their cells. They come in batches. And we release one batch, or group, every time a new one comes in. No one who enters the prison has ever returned to the Wizarding World alive."

The younger Weasley sobbed and turned away, leaving them as she ran away. Potter and the other Weasley looked abashed.

"When they are 'released', each girl is assigned, courtesy of the Dark Lord, an area where there is no possibility of survival. The girls then either die of dehydration, starvation, poison, barbarians, cannibals, other creatures, poisonous plants, or by their own hands. Those who are able to apparate are… released in such bad conditions that it is a certain thing that they would splinch themselves should they attempt it. Would you like any more of the details?"

Weasley shook his head, but Potter nodded.

"What is going to happen to Hermione?"

"Such bravery, Potter." Severus actually did not want to say, but he continued. "Lucius… Lucius is the one who holds maximum power. He can choose whichever young girl he wants, and he will do the same as the others – rape and torture the girls. He has always, for as long as I have known him as a Death Eater, chosen girls who are in high security. The high-security prisoners are always released in bad conditions, because they are the ones who are more likely to fight and survive or be able to apparate. But, with Lucius… not one girl which Lucius has had has not had more that what other high-security girls suffer."

"What do you mean?" Potter asked.

"Are you very sure you want to know, Potter?"

Severus' eyes must have glinted with some sort of evil or challenged him, because for a moment, he had been ready to take back his question. However, with one look at Severus' expression, he had puffed out his chest and nodded.

"The only girl who suffered the least was an eight-year-old, whose name is Wendy Marsell. She learnt very quickly not to disobey, when I mean quickly, I mean that she had one or two long doses of the Cruciatus, before she stopped struggling. She did exactly as Lucius told her, but died, one day before she was to be released. Most likely from blood loss. That is the mildest he can do, Potter. Another example, much worse, was Danielle Johnson. She was a Muggle-born, and she had been very strong. Incredibly resilient. She refused to scream when Lucius raped or tortured her. So, she was dropped off somewhere in the Himalayas, naked, like the rest of the prisoners, pregnant with Lucius' child, and no tongue. Lucius had removed her tongue with a blunt knife, while she was _conscious_, the day beforehand. She died before in the early hours of the afternoon from frostbite, bloodloss, and dehydration. Enjoying this, Potter?"

Potter had gone very white.

"How are we going to get her out of there?"

"That is the problem, Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "We can't."


	4. Don't Throw It Away

Days passed by. Sometimes, Hermione would be blessed with one day or two where Lucius did not come. She no longer fought. She became mild and tame, and had done everything he requested, making him pleased. Soon, Hermione had lost count of the days that passed, but Felicity would keep her up to date with how the other prisoners were doing and which month they were going into. Felicity had not been released, and although she had been upset for the first few days, she returned with renewed fervour sure that, next time, she would be released.

Hermione had sent messages to Harry and the others from time to time, assuring them that she was still alive. Unfortunately, they could not reply, since she had the master coin. Harry did not want to be the one who was responsible of getting everyone together for the D.A., so Hermione took up the responsibility, and they had swapped coins. How glad she was that she did!

"Your friend, Lavender, isn't doing too well. She struggled a lot yesterday, so I heard, and she's got a really bad head wound. Her master will probably heal that. No sense in having a pet who can't stay conscious." Felicity laughed. "My master told me, yesterday, that in a few weeks' time, there will be another raid, and that he'll be releasing me!"

Felicity's eyes were burning in anticipation.

"Felicity, if you were given another chance at freedom, will you take it?"

"Maybe… But I'm not going to get my hopes up just to find myself dead!" Felicity laughed once more. "We'll be released together! That's great!"

"Hmm…" Hermione was starting to be frightened.

She knew that she would not be released without at least having something horrifying done to her. She shivered in fright. A door banged open, and Felicity disappeared back into her own cell again. An hour later, Hermione was left in a pile on the floor, once again groaning in pain and with a hoarse voice.

Other people often came to visit her. Lavender had come once, and had cried when Felicity told her of Hermione's fate. She had cried even harder to hear her own fate. Since then, she had never come. Other girls who came to find her wanted the comfort of their Head Girl. None of them came back, usually. Felicity was the only regular visitor.

As the days passed, Hermione grew more apprehensive. It had been four months since she had arrived, somehow, she feared human contact. What would they think of her? A Death Eater's toy, who would be able to look at her? Would she even survive? Hermione often had to stop herself from getting her wand and committing suicide. She kept on repeating her mantra.

"I must get back to Hogwarts. I must get everyone out of here."

But she did not even know where she was, but she was sure Lucius did. She never asked, though, she was too frightened of what he would do to her. Another month passed, but no other girls were brought in. Felicity was disappointed once again. Hermione could see it. She could also see that the girl was psychologically very unhealthy; strong, but unhealthy.

How Hermione wished she were dead. She hated the thought of having Lucius Malfoy inside of her, and the fact that he had total control. She hated hearing his laugh. She hated her life. She never even told her parents how much she loved them, or her friends. She had always been too busy with school work. How trivial it seemed! Hermione laughed. Her laugh echoed through the prison, causing Felicity to look at her with a smile. They finally understood each other. They both began to laugh, and they did not stop for a very long time.

As it was, life continued in Hogwarts. The atmosphere was greatly subdued. Especially with the noticeable absence of their Head Girl, one of the Golden Three. And then there were the twenty-three missing girls. Their seats were still being saved for them by their grieving friends. However, Gryffindor was suffering the most. Ten of the missing girls were Gryffindor. Two of the dead boys were Gryffindor – both in their fifth year. The Slytherins had suffered a hard blow as well. Two of theirs were also dead, and one Slytherin half-blood girl was missing. The Hufflepuffs continually had bloodshot eyes and crying fits, even into the fourth month after the attack in Hogsmeade. All visits to town were cancelled, and Quidditch took place with over a dozen Aurors hovering nearby. The Ravenclaws were the second worst; Eight girls missing, one dead.

Harry Potter was always caught day-dreaming, the Weasley duo were often found bursting into tears whenever someone mentioned Hermione's name. Even Malfoy did not have a heart to sneer at them. The only person who seemed to have returned to normal was Severus Snape. He took out all of his frustrations on the students, but he was the only one getting the results. Other teachers were receiving essays that had been written so badly they had to give them an 'unmarked' grade.

It was well into June when disaster struck. A town not too far away from London had been attacked. Harry, Ron and Ginny had all burst into tears, sure that Hermione's death was not too far off. Even Snape had looked miserable. He did not even yell when Neville melted his cauldron. He merely cleared it up and ignored Neville, much to everyone's shock.

And so, while the spirit of Hogwarts began to wane, far, far away, in another place, Hermione Granger was being raped once again.

He had been more brutal than ever, this time. Hermione felt it, and it increased the intensity of her screaming. He finished off as he usually did, with a few bouts of 'crucio' to make her scream for a bit longer, but, instead of leaving straight after, he had dragged her, by the hair, to a standing position.

"You are going to be released tomorrow, Mudblood."

Dread filled her senses and she shook.

"Yes, you should be scared. Unfortunately, I cannot have my record be tarnished by your strange obedience. I had expected more of a fight." He sighed. "What can I do to you otherwise before we send you to your death tomorrow?"

Hermione was terrified. What was she to do? She knew that there was nothing, but her brain whirred, hopelessly searching for an answer.

"I don't think that cutting your tongue out will be fun. No, you have been good at screaming… You haven't fought back… You haven't disobeyed me, except…"

He was smiling. Hermione shuddered Lucius Malfoy and happy, together, meant bad news; it meant very bad news. She began to cry, to his utter delight. Later, Hermione would realise that she would never be given the chance to cry again. However, before that time came to pass, she was placed under the cruellest torture of all. She had screamed and begged for mercy, but he had brought the knife down, causing her to sob. Her tears were crimson in colour.

When he finished, he threw something by her hand, and left laughing. Hermione reached out and felt a very coarse material. He had left her a long bandage. The door to her cell opened, and there was a gasp.

"Merlin, Hermione! Hermione! What did he do to you?"

Felicity's shriek of terror had brought a few other Hogwarts girls over. Lavender's crying was easily identifiable. The Slytherin girl, who Hermione had comforted a few days beforehand, gasped. The crowd erupted into tears, but Felicity was the only one who helped Hermione tie the bandage around her head and wipe away the blood..

Lucius Malfoy had gouged out Hermione Granger's eyes.

Hermione truly wished she was dead. How could she read if she were blind? Her favourite pastime, as everyone present knew, was reading and learning. Hermione sobbed, but no tears formed, causing her to sob even more. She sounded as though she were laughing. The noise continued all night, echoing throughout the silent prison of eighty prisoners. The next day, Lucius Malfoy came to her cell.

"Mudblood, I have decided to be kind. You have been terribly obedient, but appearances must be kept up. The Dark Lord was most pleased to have your eyes. He claimed them to be exquisite. He, of course, chose your destination, and I will allow you to keep your robes."

Hermione nodded.

"Well? Are you going to show your appreciation?"

"Thank you, Master."

"Very good. Now come. It is time for you to go. Pity, I was becoming fond of you. Such a pretty little creature."

Hermione stumbled in his direction, and was most grateful to feel Felicity's hand grasp her own and direct her.

"Who else is coming with us?" Hermione whispered.

"No one else from the Hogsmeade attack."

"Did he give you any clue to where he's dropping you off?"

"He said that he'll be dropping me off in the Sahara!" Felicity sounded like there was no other place in the world she wished to be.

The girls were lined up side by side in a large, dark circular room. The girls were then stripped and had their clothes tossed onto a pile. They all looked enviously at Hermione, who was allowed to keep her clothes on. They were then shoved through the fireplace two by two, into another room. There, their masters took their arms and disapparated, pair by pair. Hermione was last, and before she could register where they were, Malfoy disapparated him and herself to another place. She could feel a brisk wind and suddenly she felt herself fall down. She gasped. It was snow. The wind was biting and she shivered. All she was wearing was her torn uniform robes and she was shivering already in the below-freezing weather. She must have been standing on the top of some sort of mountain. Hermione wished that she could just see the view, before she died.

"You are in Norway, Miss Granger. On the highest point of the Kjolen Mountains."

Hermione's mind flashed back. She remembered reading something about these mountains.

"Mount Kebnekaise…" She whispered.

"Correct, Mudblood. I'm leaving you now."

"Wait!" She was scared that he had gone, but there was a shuffling sound so she continued. "Before I die… I want to know that I had been able to learn one last thing."

There was a long pause. Hermione held her breath.

"Well, spit it out!" Malfoy said irritably.

"Where was I just now?"

There was a cease in movement, and then laughter.

"You won't live out the night, anyhow, so… why not? I will give you your last wish, as a little present. My, my, I am spoiling you."

Hermione could almost see his smirk.

"You were on a mountain, Miss Granger. Braeriach. Enjoy yourself. You have a few more hours until hypothermia sets in. Goodbye, forever."

There was a loud crack. Hermione was frightened to be left alone, but she breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up, shakily, trying not to lose her balance because she had a feeling she was very close to an edge. She called out for him again, just to make sure he had actually gone, but when she did not receive an answer, she took out her wand and held it in her shaking hands. She did not need it, for apparating, but one, it's easier to apparate with a wand, two, she felt that it would be wise to have a wand in her hand just in case she ended up someplace where she needed to defend herself.

She was praying that she would not get splinched. She had been preparing to take her Apparition test for almost an age, just to make sure she was not going to get splinched. She did not want to experience it, and she was not about to start. With a deep breath she stood up tall and saw the city of Oslo in her mind's eye. Thank goodness her parents had brought her there, once. She began to feel numb. She needed a street that was fairly disused. Where to go… Then, it hit her. She apparated, and with a crack. She felt herself land and lose her balance. She crashed forwards into a wall, but luckily, there was no one around.

She was, assuming she had apparated to the right place, behind a little restaurant. She had been sick during her visit and had ducked into a little alleyway on her way back to the hotel with her parents. Hermione took a little break, gasping. She had not done such advanced magic for months. It sapped quite a lot of her energy, and she did not have much in the first place. The next part was harder. If anything went wrong, she could end up in the North Sea. Hermione shuddered. She definitely did not want that to happen. She created the image of the Shrieking Shack in her mind and breathed in and out. She needed to stay calm. When she thought that she was ready, she breathed in and apparated once more.

It was not too bad. She ended up upstairs, instead of downstairs, but it was progress. She crawled on all fours down the stairs and then she patted around, before finding the entrance to the tunnel. She stood up, but remembered too late that it was a low ceiling and her head crashed painfully against the roof. She sighed and crouched over, head throbbing painfully and limped forwards. It seemed like an age before she reached the end. She stuck her hand out, but before she could touch the knot in one of the trunks, she heard a creak and a woosh and pulled her hand back just in time to avoid having her hand squashed. This repeated a few more times before Hermione had flailed about, because her arm stuck in another hole, and somehow managed to hit the knot.

She then struggled out and stumbled from the hole and ran far from the vicinity of the tree before tripping over a rock and landing on her wrist. It made huge resonating crack, but she stood up and, seemingly, looked around. She then bent over and smiled. She was on the path. She crawled forwards on hands and knees, climbing up the sloping, twisting path, until she found herself in front of the entrance, or at least she assumed so, since the texture of the rock had changed. She rushed forwards and crashed into the door, sobbing. She hammered on it, and slammed her body into it, trying to push it open. Voices could be heard behind the door.

"What is this racket? There are examinations going on!" An unfamiliar voice said.

"I was just about to check the door, Professor Marchbanks." A female voice said.

Professor McGonagall. How was she going to react if she saw her? Hermione sobbed. It did not matter. What mattered was to get the others out. She slid onto the floor, too tired to move. Then, the door opened and there was a very loud gasp before Professor McGonagall said very shrilly:

"MISS GRANGER!"


	5. Live Believing

* * *

His laugh. He was still laughing at her. At her vulnerability, her uselessness, helplessness. Hermione could see him, feel him, smell him. Then there was darkness and pain. 

Hermione darted awake, screaming and clutching her face.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" She screamed.

"Miss Granger, calm down."

"Let me go! Please, have mercy! No! NO!"

She screamed, trying to cry yet being unable to, so she gave a pitiful sob, before realising that she was warm, and on a soft bed. She flailed about, feeling ill and unbalanced, and toppled onto the floor before curling into a ball and sobbing.

"I can't cry… I can't cry…" She sobbed.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione's head snapped up.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"It's me."

Hermione was silent. Then she scrambled away. Such shame. She was a Death Eater's toy. She had been unable to defend herself, at all. She was so disgusting… She whimpered as she remembered that time that Lucius Malfoy had brought whips and had whipped her for thirty minutes non-stop.

"Please, you need to get the others… get to them before it's too late…" Hermione said quietly.

"Miss Granger, we will tend to your needs first."

"NO! You need to get them out! You need to get them away!" Hermione said.

She was in complete hysteria. The room was full of staff, curious examiners, friends and fellow Gryffindors. There were people from other houses outside, hoping to hear good news about their friends.

"You need to get Felicity! She's going to die! They're all going to die!" Hermione sobbed, slapping away the hand which had just touched her. "Don't touch me! Please, don't… don't come near me… I've… Get them out! Get them out!"

Pictures flashed through Hermione's head.

"Lavender… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, everyone." She said, crying to herself. "I led them to you. If I hadn't done that… you wouldn't have even been captured. I'm so sorry."

"Minerva, I need to at least get her back on the bed." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Hermione. It's me, Harry."

Hermione stopped sobbing and looked towards the voice. He seemed to be standing in front of her.

"Harry? Please, Harry, you need to listen to me, we need to get them out of there—"

"We don't know where 'there' is! We wanted to come after you, but when even Snape didn't know where the fortress was…"

Hermione shook. Lucius' words were very clear.

_You were on a mountain, Miss Granger. Braeriach._

She had heard of that place before.

"Braeriach." She breathed.

She repeated it to herself, visualising different atlases and maps falling open and flicking through every page in her mind. Without realising it, her hand had reached out and was turning the pages of these books in the air. After furiously flipping through the pages, she stopped. Of course. She stood up and stretched her arms out before her, like a zombie.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" She said hoarsely.

"I am here, Miss Granger."

Suddenly, Hermione was aware of a large amount of shuffling and breathing in the room. She trembled, before stumbling backwards.

"How many people are there in here?"

"Hermione—" Ron said.

"How many, Goddammit!"

"About twenty, twenty-five." Madam Pomfrey answered.

Hermione backed away from the noise. Too many people. There were too many people, it was suffocating. She whimpered and tried to find something to hold onto. She came across a hand, and jumped back from where she was, and crashed into a body. They were surrounding her. They were going to take her back. They were going to lock her there. Hermione shrieked and curled up on the floor.

"Please, get away! Get away!"

"Hermione!"

"GET AWAY!" She shrieked.

There were sounds of departing footfalls. Murmurs were heard by Hermione's keener hearing and she heard them mumbling about her insanity. She had realised this. That night, with Felicity, when they had laughed, waking the rest of the girls in their corridor. Hermione smiled. Soon, she was laughing, outright laughing. She was in Hogwarts! She was safe! She had escaped! This is completely impossible!

"This is a dream!" She laughed.

"This is not a dream, Miss Granger." Dumbledore's voice said.

Hermione reached up and pulled off the bindings that hid her eyes. Gasps echoed throughout the room on seeing her empty eye-sockets. There were still quite a few people there. Hermione was still as blind as a bat. Her heart dropped and she knew. She knew this was real. She stood up and felt for the bed, before sitting down.

"Professor. A friend of mine, Felicity Furrows, is in the Sahara Desert, I think that Veronica Hayes has been placed in the Amazon, Dorothy Sales is in the North of Russia, in the tundra. The rest… The rest I don't know… I never got to speak to them, before they were taken away." Hermione's voice had gone from confidant and loud, to regretful and quiet.

"But these girls have been missing for over a year at least! How was it that you were let out so soon?" Professor Sprout said.

"Professor Sprout, I was a high-security prisoner. High-security prisoners suffer the worst of the whole bunch, and they are released within one year of arriving, unless they die, of course." Hermione sounded as though she were discussing the uses of bezoar with Harry.

"Hermione, how can you sound so… cheerful about this?" Ron said, in shock.

Hermione had to admit. She almost sounded like Felicity.

"Ron, I have learnt quite a few things over the last few months. I was lucky that they didn't notice I had picked up my wand after they'd made me drop it. I was lucky that Master had allowed me to keep my clothes, otherwise I would not have been able to get back. I was lucky I had Felicity to forewarn me of what to expect, or I would have probably have had my wand taken away from there and you would be finding a corpse, not a live person speaking to you. Granted, I'm not quite right in the head anymore, but… at least we can get the others out before they go insane."

Hermione grinned at them.

"Hermione… we don't know where they are."

"Of course you wouldn't!" Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone, like the old Hermione.

This was pushing it to the limit, she really did seem mental.

"Merlin, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing much. Raped me, tortured me, gouged my eyes out. It's better than having my tongue cut out or my legs chopped off. I wouldn't have been able to make it back otherwise."

"She's gone mad." Ron said with a crack in his voice.

"Correct!" Hermione laughed again.

There was silence after she had finished, and her smile faded, when she remembered how much time they were wasting.

"Come on! We need to get a move on! We need to get them out of there!"

"Which leads us to our original problem, Hermione, we don't know where it is." Harry said, exasperated.

"Well isn't it obvious that I do?" Hermione said, feeling exasperated herself.

She could just imagine her two best friends looking at each other, thinking whether they should trust such a nutter.

"Miss Granger, I highly doubt that the Dark Lord would have revealed the whereabouts of the fortress to you." Snape's voice cut through.

Hermione snorted.

"That's just stating the obvious. I never even saw him anyway."

"Then how do _you _know where it is?" Harry asked, losing patience.

"Master told me."

One could have heard a pin drop.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Hermione said, smiling. "Why trust a nutter? Why trust L-lu- a Malfoy? I trust him. I believe him. He thought I was going to die. I would have, I would have been too weak to apparate without splinching myself. But I had my wand, and I knew Oslo. I apparated myself from the Kjolen Mountains to Oslo, and then from there to the Shrieking Shack, where I landed in the upstairs bedroom."

"You can Apparate!"

"I don't have a licence yet, obviously, otherwise Master would not have left me until he was sure I had died. I was extremely lucky. Now, let's get going." Hermione said, happily jumping off the bed.

"Where to?" Harry asked, uncertain.

"Scotland." Hermione whispered.

"Scotland? He would not hide there." Snape said.

"Braeriach." Hermione said, ignoring him. "If you still think I've gone mad, how could I have found my way to Hogwarts, insane. Merlin, people are fickle!"

She put the bandage back on and walked forwards.

"I think the door should be somewhere to my right, but there are too many bloody people outside. How is anyone supposed to concentrate?"

"Hermione, maybe it would be best if you stayed here." Harry said.

Hermione paused and lowered her arm, still smiling, but it had turned into a sad smile, even though no one else could tell.

"Yes… I would just get in the way, wouldn't I? I'm not useful anymore, am I? Just another person to look after. Just another blind girl. I'll have to return to the Muggle World at this rate. At least… at least I won't be able to put people's lives in danger because of my stupidity. Yes, such a stupid, ignorant girl. Yes…" Hermione trailed off and brushed past her Professors, striding confidently to the doors.

Her arms, outstretched, pushed the doors open, and she parted the crowd easily as she made her way to her destination. It was strange, being able to hear the tiniest movement. So when she heard people walking after her, she had listened. She heard the stairs, and ran. Luckily, she got there before the stairs began to move again.

"Hermione, Stop!" Ron's voice said.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall's voice called.

Hermione hopped off the stairs, but stumbled slightly. She sniffed the air. It was becoming damp. That meant that she was near the dungeons. So she turned left and followed the corridors until she jumped on another set of stairs, landing on all fours, and walked onto the platform that, ideally, would be just outside the common room.

"Featherdust." Hermione said, confidantly.

"I'm sorry, dear, but that is the old password." The Fat Lady replied.

Hermione made a Cheshire cat grin – she had gone to the right place.

"Oh well. I forgot to ask for it. I'll just have to leave without my stuff then."

Hermione hummed and walked onto another staircase, smiling. It was strange. Most people should not be able to feel movement just be feeling the air. She laughed – she was quite the little freak. She was just ready to leave via that main school doors when a hand fell on her shoulder and grasped it in its steely grip.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape."

"You aren't going with us to Braeriach."

"I know that. I wasn't even going there in the first place."

"Where were you headed for, Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore's voice said, somewhere to her right.

"At first I was thinking of going home, but, I've decided, Felicity needs help. She's even more unstable than I am. I mean, she has been there for two years. She's terribly bright, though."

"Perhaps you should let some other people go and find her."

"Nonsense! You'd be looking for ever!"

"And so you think that a blind person can do better?" Snape sneered.

"I gave her something before she left."

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"My coin. And it has a tracking spell on it. I know where she is."

"She may not be alive, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, she is, trust me. She's moving. Although… quite in the wrong direction. For some reason, she's going deeper into the desert. But then again, she did say she wanted to die." Hermione giggled.

"What is so funny about that remark, Miss Granger?" Snape said, tightening his grip.

"I'm here! In Hogwarts!" Hermione laughed. "This shouldn't be possible! But it's happened! Even though… I had wanted to die as well."


	6. Dreams Are For Weaving

In the end, Dumbledore had assembled a group of fifty Aurors and he left with them to go up to Braeriach. Snape, Harry, Hermione and Ron, however, used a portkey to travel to Nigeria, and then they mounted brooms and searched for Felicity as a group, partly to keep Hermione safe, partly so that they could make sure that nobody was going to get lost. Hermione had gone straight in the right direction, and led them over the sand dunes. It was already night-time, and it was cold, but Hermione did not even shiver. She had suffered lower temperatures in captivity.

About two hours later, they found Felicity's huddled form, lying on the sand. She was dehydrated, and hungry, and slightly delirious as well. But, when she saw Hermione, they had both laughed.

"How did we end up with two mental cases?" Ron asked as Snape reactivated the portkey.

Hermione and Felicity were silently standing together, linking arms, both absorbed in their thoughts. However, Ron and Harry both noticed that Felicity's eyes were dead. They held no life or spirit in them, and it was a bad sign. They both felt that, if Hermione had had her eyes, hers would look just as broken, just as lifeless. The two boys also remained silent in melancholy. The portkey brought them straight to the Hospital Wing, and Hermione and Felicity were ushered to bed immediately.

Miss Granger seemed to have lost her mind. At first, Severus had agreed with Potter and Weasley, both girls were indeed in need of St. Mungo's. However, when Dumbledore returned and reported that over thirty Death Eaters were in captivity and ninety girls had been found in the prison, including the other twenty-two Hogwarts students, Severus began to think back on Miss Granger's actions. The feeling he had towards the girls changed, and suddenly, it felt as though both girls were hiding behind masks.

"Albus, may I speak with you for a moment," Severus shot Potter and Weasley a meaningful look. "alone."

Dumbledore nodded, and Potter and Weasley disappeared from the Hospital Wing. They both stood at the end of each girl's bed. Severus at the end of Furrows' and Dumbledore at the end of Granger's. Both girls were whimpering in their dreams, even though they had drunk Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"Albus, they are in denial, of sorts." Severus sighed. "I think… they believe that they've both done something wrong, and are pretending to have lost their marbles."

"No, Severus. They have lost their innocence and childhood, and they are in denial of that, but inside… they both know that they're not children anymore, and they are hurting. Perhaps what you say is also true. For now, let them rest."

They watched as twenty-two other girls were quietly brought into the Hospital Wing. Most of them were too weak or too tired to stay awake, and fell asleep quickly. So, Dumbledore and Severus left a quiet Hospital Wing.

Hermione was cold. So cold. She could see a reflection of herself in the ice. It was talking to her. Its eyes were wrapped in a soaking bandage, and it was wearing robes that Madam Pomfrey had given her. She however, was wearing her school uniform, and could see. Her friends were calling her, but she felt the need to stay and listen to what her ice-reflection was saying.

"Hermione… you have lost your sight." The reflection said.

"But I can see you, and the trees, and the sunlight." Hermione said, protesting as she pointed out all these things.

"Is it true? Do you really believe that to be true? You are a Gryffindor, Hermione, and you are being a coward. Hiding from the truth when you know… you know that you can't see. You need to grasp the fact that what has happened, has happened, and you need to move on."

"But I can really see!" Hermione argued.

Hermione looked up, and realised, the trees had faded away, the sunlight had disappeared, and she was left in a dark, lonesome world. Sobs racked her body, and she cried, but no tears came, for she had no eyes left.

Hermioneshot into a sitting position. She knew that she was in reality, because she could feel the bed covers, and she still could not see. Hermione did not want to accept it, but knew that she had to. She had to accept it, otherwise, she would waste the rest of her life.

She sighed.

"Are you awake, Hermione?"

She jumped at hearing Felicity's voice.

"Yes."

"You know, it feels really good to just let go and be weird and insane, but… now that we're back." Her voice trailed off.

"It just doesn't fit, does it? In the prison, to stop from becoming insane, we acted insane. We laughed at nothing and talked strange things. But it made us both feel better."

"I didn't think that I'd live to see this place again. It's all thanks to you."

Before, Hermione would have blushed at this comment and shook her head madly in modest denial. Now, she just looked away.

"It was the least I could do… I was the one who got some of these girls in there. I am the reason why four boys are dead. I'm tainted, Felicity, and I'm scared that people will turn away from me because of it."

"People are more likely to turn away if we continue to act insane. We really need to go back to normal."

Both were thinking the same thing: How? Hermione pricked up her ears when she heard another girl stir. Strangely, the sensation she had yesterday, being able to detect movement, had gone. She felt a little sad, but decided that she had been very lucky not to have fallen over the edge of the staircaseand down to the bottom.

"Felicity, I never asked, but which house are you?"

"Slytherin."

A peculiar feeling came over Hermione. Not the usual feeling of apprehension and spite, but of… relief. She felt relieved that Felicity had ignored the fact that she was Gryffindor and had helped her.

"Thank you, Felicity, for taking care of me."

"You're welcome."

There was silence then.

"Felicity, sometimes, I don't know… I still wonder…"

"Yes, I wish that I were dead, too."

"It's just that… How can I do anything anymore? I can't become an Auror, nor can I become a medi-witch, or a researcher. I can't do anything, really. I just want to die, I don't want to have to live without a world of colours and pictures."

"It's hard, Hermione. I don't know what it's like, but it'll be tough. I promise you that things will get better. They may even be able to restore your sight!"

"There is no possibility of that, Felicity. I heard Madam Pomfrey saying that my nerves and blood vesselswere damaged so badly that she cannot do anything about it. There is nothing. I won't be able to read, or see people smile… or go out and about. I would just fall over something."

"You'll figure out something, I'm sure. Come find me anytime."

"Felicity… were you a high-security prisoner at one time?"

There was silence, and Hermione heard a rustling of clothing.

"Was that a nod or a shake? I can't see, unfortunately." Hermione's voice turned bitter.

"Sorry. I was. After two weeks, I tried to run away, managed to get down the other end of the corridor when they caught me. I was placed in high-security of a month. Lucius Malfoy came to me every day. I think that I am the only one out of all the ones he had to have escape his… parting gifts. Afterwards, I got a new Master, who would give me news if I was a good girl."

"Felicity, how can I face Harry and Ron? How can I face anyone? I could have defended myself… I could have just killed him. I let him do this to me, Felicity. How can I face anyone?"

"Hermione, you had been afraid. It's human instinct to want to survive, and I think that I had probably made you very afraid of what he would sever off if you were disobedient. You did what you thought was right, not just for yourself, but for the others in that prison. At least there are some girls who only received five days' worth…"

Hermione nodded. Just then, somebody began to cry out. Hermione stumbled out of bed towards the noise, arms outstretched to detect any obstacles. A hand clasped hers and drew her towards the source of the noise.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Professor Snape?" Felicity's voice said as she placed Hermione's hand on the bedside table next to the distressed girl.

Hermione frowned. She had not heard anyone enter the room. She reached forwards towards the figure in the bed, and found her hand and held it.

"Sh… Calm… it's all right. You're safe. He can't get you here."

Hermione continued whispering these soothing words into, what she hoped was, the girl's ear. Soon, the thrashing stopped, and the girl returned to a peaceful slumber.

"Miss Granger, Miss Furrows, what are you doing out of bed?" Professor Snape's voice said harshly.

"Calming down a fellow captive, Sir, unless that is now deemed illegal." Somehow, Hermone's voice had lost its confidence, and it sounded hollow and defeated, even before she could begin the fight.

Felicity led Hermione back to her bed, and she clambered in, awkwardly.

"Miss Granger, it is to my... regret that I have come bearing bad news."

"If it's about my eyes, I already know that I'll never have my sight again."

"No, Miss Granger." Hesitation. "It is about Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione flinched and shuddered.

"What about h-him?"

"He was not in the fortress when it was invaded."

Hermione froze, before she began shaking. Lucius Malfoy was on the loose. He would go after her to punish her for being alive and releasing the prisoners. Hermione struggled to breathe normally, and clutched her chest. Felicity immediately went her side and rubbed circles in her back.

"We would like you to testify, Miss Granger."

She shook even more and shook her head, declining. She gasped for air, shaking uncontrollably.

"Miss Granger, if you testify, he will be placed in Azkaban or he may even receive the Dementor's Kiss. He will not be able to approach you. Until he is locked away, he will come after you, and will try to kill you.

"I can't—I can't—" Hermione stuttered.

"Professor, Hermione can't go outside." Felicity answered for her.

"And why not?" he snapped.

"Professor! Surely you would understand why neither of us would want to be touched! Surely you would know why Hermione is scared to even go into Hogsmeade! And you are asking her to go to London!" Felicity hissed angrily.

Hermione was glad to have someone fighting her case.

"You should know what they do there, Professor. You were one of them. You know what they do, and how they do it. You know what Lucius Malfoy does to his victims." Hermione whispered quietly.

"I will give you more time to think this over, Miss Granger."

She barely heard him leave. She wanted to cry, and a lump formed in her throat. Only the memory that she could not cry made her release a loud sob, and she buried her face in her hands, as she would have if she were really crying. After a while she felt a small group of people surrounding her bed.

"Who's there?" Hermione said shakily.

"It's us, Hermione." Lavender's voice said.

"We heard what Snape said. Don't worry, we'll help you recover." said another voice.

"And then you'll be able to put that bastard in Azkaban."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"We know you can do it. You're a Gryffindor, Hermione, and you've almost won. You've tricked Malfoy into telling you the location, saved us, saved Felicity, and you are going to nail him."

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

The girls enveloped her in a huge group hug.


	7. Wonders Are Waiting To Start

After a few weeks passed, Hermione was able to find her way through most of the school. She had fewer nightmares about those dark days in prison than when she first arrived back at Hogwarts. She was allowed to stay for the summer, and she was the only student in the castle for those long summer months. Felicity often flooed in to help her, but more often than not, she was accompanied by a teacher. More often than not, it was Snape who held her left hand as her right steered the cane in her hand for her not to trip over. Whenever it was one of the other teachers, like Professor McGonagall, or Professor Flitwick, they would talk about school work and all things related. However, when she was with Snape, they would walk in silence. He was the only one who pushed her to go further in every walk they took.

Today, he was leading her outside. The ground was more bumpy and unsteady, and it was slow progress for Hermione. Finally they reached the gate. Hermione turned back almost immediately, but a hand was on her shoulder. Not clutching it as though it were a demand, but gently holding it, like it was a request.

"Miss Granger, you should try. Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

There was something strange in his voice. Normally, Hermione would never have noticed, but there was a vague feeling of guilt and remorse. Hermione held onto his hand tightly and took small slow steps forward. There was perspiration on her forehead, and her eyebrows were furrowed in determination and fear. Every step she took she increased the pressure of her grasp, but he did not pull away.

Fifteen minutes later, in her fear, Hermione missed a hole and she stumbled, falling. She managed to break her fall with her hands, but she then sat down and struggled to calm down. Fear was coursing through her. She could only see the day of the attack.

"Miss Granger, stand." Snape's voice ordered.

She struggled to her feet but bent over, searching for her cane. Suddenly, she felt her right hand being opened and the cane gently pressed into it. Her heart gave a little jump, and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Professor…"

There was only the sound of breathing. They were both frozen in position. His hand covering hers. She could feel his breath on her face and the warmth radiating from him. It was a strange feeling.

"Professor, the attack… it wasn't your fault." Hermione chose to say.

He let go of her hand.

"Miss Granger, it had been my responsibility to know these things in advance and notify the Order. I had put the lives of twenty-three girls on the line, and it is my fault that those five boys are deceased."

"No Professor. It wasn't your fault. You did your best. You have saved plenty of other people in the past. You've provided the Order with useful information."

"I cannot do so any longer."

"But Professor, four of those boys… they died because I had led the Death Eaters to them. If I had not been so stupid, we would have those four boys and they would have had nineteen girls only." Hermione sighed. "But we can't change the past, so I suppose we'll have to just, move on. It's a little difficult though."

Hermione began to make her way back to Hogwarts, tapping the ground and swaying the cane left and right. He walked by her side – a silent wall of stone.

"I had wanted to ask you for a Potions apprenticeship." Hermione said, quietly. "I was planning to ask that day you had not taken classes, so I put it off till Monday. Now… I won't even be able to see what colour a potion is turning. What is there that I can do? My second choice had been Auror training or Healing, but I can't do that without my sight. My options are very narrowed down. The best one seems to be to return to the Muggle World."

"Miss Granger, have you considered apprenticing in Transfiguration or Charms?"

"Well… I have thought about it, but… I'm not sure. It is such a deficiency not to be able to see, or read."

For the first time since Hermione had known Professor Snape, he faltered. She sensed it in his stride.

"You like reading, as well, don't you, Professor?"

"I do."

"I loved it. I loved the library with its books. But now, I can't even read a word of those passages in the books. I still wish… I still wish that he had just killed me off. I'm glad that the others have made it back safe and sound and have not suffered so much, but I hate this feeling of helplessness. This feeling that I am useless."

"Why are you telling me this, Miss Granger?" Snape said in a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry if it was that _annoying_, Professor, I just thought that you would understand. The other professors… they mean well, but without Felicity here, I feel very alone. The other girls were low-security prisoners, and they had milder treatment. Felicity's been through a lot, more than I have, but she has had time to slowly recover from being in Master's clutches. I had intensive… treatment for months, and I still feel him here. She understood everything from the beginning, and she kept me from turning my wand on myself a few times."

Hermione shuddered. They were now walking up to the Entrance. Before they went in though, Hermione put her cane in front of him and stopped him.

"I want to ask a favour, Professor." Hermione whispered.

"What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"I need a potion… I'm pregnant, Professor. I tried to make the potion on my own, but I botched it up."

"Why doesn't Madam Pomfrey know about this?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Have you told the headmaster?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Only you know, Professor. You, me and Felicity."

There was a pause of silence, and Hermione sighed.

"Professor, I cannot see, so if you just shook or nodded your head, scowled or sneered at me, I could not have known."

"I will have the potion ready by tomorrow." He muttered.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said.

The next day, he came to her bed in the hospital wing. She nearly knocked the potion over, but he pushed it firmly into the palm of her hand and she drank the whole potion in three gulps. Then she curled into a ball as the potion travelled through her body and caused a miscarriage. She screamed in pain as her insides convulsed and felt an explosion of sorts as the embryo was forced out. The pain stayed for what seemed like an age before fading. Snape then poured another potion into her mouth, forcing her to swallow the bitter liquid, before cleaning the bed sheets with a flick of his wand.

"I have just given you some blood replenishing potion, Miss Granger. I suggest you rest for a while." He said.

Hermione nodded and fell into a nightmare-filled sleep. She woke up a few hours later, screaming. She was sweating profusely and she shuddered as she remembered her Master's laughter. She stumbled out of bed and staggered her way across the ward, where the bathroom was. When she flung open the door, she felt for the toilet seat, and, fortunately, found it before the contents of her stomach spilled through her nose and mouth, causing her to choke and cough. Hands pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back as she threw up continuously into the toilet. When she finished, she stood and made her way to the sink and rinsed her mouth and washed her face.

"Merlin that was horrible." She said hoarsely.

"Indeed, Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione yelped, surprised.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. She thought that it was Madam Pomfrey. Where was the old nurse anyway? She was steered back to her bed.

"Would you still like to go for a walk?" Snape said, sounding irritated.

Hermione knew it was an opportunity to escape the confines of the hospital wing, and nodded. She found some clothes and changed, knowing that Snape would turn around without prompting, and then found her cane, which was leaning against the bedside table. He took her hand and guided her through the school, before taking her outside and to the school gates. She stumbled slightly, but Snape's hand gripped hers and she used it to balance herself. He made her walk a bit further than they did last time, but she asked to sit down and catch her breath before they continued. He sighed, but helped her find a suitably flat spot to sit on.

"Is it normal to feel so empty?" She said quietly.

"Empty?" He inquired.

"I feel like there is a gaping hole in my body, where the baby should have been." Hermione said.

"Do you regret getting rid of it then?" He said.

"No, but… I feel alone. I mean, you're here now, but what happens during the school year? What am I going to do after my NEWTs? Can I even do them?" Doubts were resurfacing once more. "How will I be able to survive outside of Hogwarts? I'm blind, Professor, and very vulnerable. How will… How will I ever find a husband?"

"A husband?"

"I've always dreamt of getting married. What girl hasn't? My parents were absolutely distressed when they found out about my problem. They know that my future is bleak, and any chance of meeting the right person has been dashed." Hermione sighed. "Perhaps we should move on."

Hermione stood up shakily, leaning against her cane. She stepped onto the road, and felt reassured when Snape held her hand once more. They continued walking in the direction of Hogsmeade, stopping every now and again. Hermione was feeling a lot braver than she had felt in a very long time, and she pushed on as far as she could go.

"Miss Granger, we should turn back." Snape said.

"Why?"

"We are reaching Hogsmeade." He said simply.

"Oh." Hermione said.

They turned back and walked slowly. Snape allowed Hermione to try leading, using only her cane to feel her way and her mind. They were about halfway back, according to Hermione's estimates, when suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and swept her behind his body.

"Well, well, Severus."

Hermione shook violently. It was her Master. He was going to punish her for being bad. She clung onto Snape's robes.

"And my little pet! Adopted her, have you? Have you tried her yet? She is a lot of _fun_."

It only just occurred to her that Snape was not just another helpless victim of the war, but an ex-Death Eater and very much a man. Hermione let go of Snape and struggled against his tight hold on her shoulder. His hand let go, most likely pointing his wand at the enemy, allowing Hermione to stumbled backwards.

"No, Lucius. I am not one to indulge in such perverse pastimes." Snape growled.

"But you did, once upon a time."

Snape stiffened.

"You and he are the same Snape. Traitor or no traitor, you are still that man who stood by my side as we tortured young, _innocent _souls." Lucius laughed. "I underestimated the intelligence that my pet possessed. Well, that can be dealt with soon enough. The Dark Lord will be most pleased to have her corpse to go along with the set of eyes I had given him."

Hermione was flung to the side and she heard them begin to duel. She grasped her wand in one hand and patted the floor with her other one for her cane. She could not find it. Frowning, she let her hand trail over the grass until her hand met solid metal and she smiled. She grabbed her cane and held it tightly. The duel was becoming more and more violent, until:

"_Stupefy_!"

Hermione's stomach lurched as she heard Professor Snape's body thud onto the floor. She crawled over to the source and found his body. She shook him.

"Professor Snape!" She said urgently.

She revived him, but as soon as she did this, she heard Lucius hiss from somewhere to her left.

"_Imperio_. Stand, Severus."

Hermione was knocked onto her back as Professor Snape stood. She winced in pain. He walked away from her and she leant against her cane and pointed her wand at where Lucius was before. She was shaking uncontrollably. She realised that there were two sets of footsteps making a circle around her. The footfalls were made in perfect unison. The two men were directly opposite of each other, and continued moving in a circle. She turned with them, looking left and right, trying to tell the difference between Snape's and Malfoy's.

"Go on, Mudblood. Cast. Let us see whether you are in luck or not."

His voice came from all directions. Hermione began to panic as she spun on the spot, round and round. The footsteps were still going at the exact same pace. She knew she had to calm down before she could do anything. She stopped her movement and furrowed her eyebrows as she thought. There was a fifty-fifty chance between hitting the correct man. If she hit the right one, she would be saved. If she hit Snape, however, they were both doomed.


	8. Live Your Story

Which one? Which one was the correct one? Hermione willed herself to concentrate, but there was little information available. There was only the sound of footsteps. Plod. Plod. Plod. Hermione stifled a hysterical laugh that threatened to boil over. How could she even think to find such a situation funny?

"You have ten seconds, Miss Granger, before I fire the Killing Curse at you."

The voice once again came from all directions. Hermione snorted. She preferred death to this.

"Kill me then. I don't have much to live for."

"Ah! But what of your dear Potions Professor?" his voice said.

Hermione sobered.

"Five." He said.

Hermione tried again, hoping that whatever had happened to her on the day she reached Hogwarts would take place again, allowing her to discern shapes in her mind's eye.

"Four."

Hermione felt sweat prick her forehead. She was being put under pressure, and she was not succeeding with anything.

"Three."

Was that a faint outline of Hogwarts she just saw?

"Two."

She could make out lines. She could see white lines, making out the shapes around her.

"One."

She saw one figure pass in front of her. His hair was long.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, pointing at him.

She expected a laughing voice to say 'zero, good bye Miss Granger', and she was frozen in position, waiting, and waiting. The words never came. She could still see. She pointed at the figure below her and bound him in ropes. A hand fell on her shoulder and she spun, holding her wand at her 'attacker's' throat.

"Miss Granger." Snape said.

"Oh thank God!" She said.

She hugged him and felt a lump of bile rise in her throat. The constriction in her chest relaxed and she was suitably relieved, but her body shook as she 'cried'.

"Well done, Miss Granger." Snape said.

His voice sounded very strained, and Hermione looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I failed you, once again." He sighed, before prying her off him and sitting down at the floor, facing Malfoy's body.

Hermione plonked herself down by his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nonsense, Professor. Now that we have Malfoy, I won't have to worry about him being on the loose." Hermione said.

"You are still frightened, Miss Granger, you are shaking." Snape said.

"I know I am, but I much prefer having him under my nose than somewhere behind my back."

Snape nodded.

"I let my anger cloud my senses. I should have won—"

"Professor, if you had won, I would now be a sobbing wreck." Hermione interrupted. "I have faced him, and I defeated him at his own sick and twisted game."

"It was luck, Miss Granger." He said.

"No it wasn't, Professor. It is, partly… but, I can see somewhat." Hermione said.

"But that is impossible! You have no eyes, and your bandages are covering—"

"I can see outlines, Professor, I cannot see anything like shadows or highlights. I cannot tell whether you are smiling or not. I can only detect general shapes and movement, nothing more." Hermione said. "I still cannot see any colour. But it's an improvement. It saved both our lives today."

There was silence. They sat there for a very long time, before making their way back to the castle, Malfoy floating behind them. They were greeted by Dumbledore at the steps.

"Miss Granger! Severus! Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied.

"Good. I will bring Mr. Malfoy to the Ministry now. They will be able to hold him in one of their cells until his trial."

Snape nodded. Dumbledore disappeared into the school with a floating body behind him. Snape and Hermione made their way back to the hospital wing.

"Professor Snape… What happened today was not your fault." Hermione said.

He topped walking.

"If only I had brought you out a little earlier… If only I had not pushed you to go so far…" He said.

His voice was strained and tired. Hermione could practically feel the guilt and self-disgust rolling off him in waves. She put her cane in front of his legs and frowned.

"Stop it, Professor. As you can see, we are both very much alive, Malfoy in the hands of the Ministry, and everything is going to end well. We know what might have happened, and they didn't take place. We do not know what would have happened, and all we can do is to continue looking forwards. The past is the past, Professor, even I am learning to cope." Hermione said.

He gave her no reply. Instead, he took her hand and led her straight to the hospital wing, and left her in the caring hands of Madam Pomfrey.

As the days passed, Snape did not return. Hermione could not fathom the reason why, and became almost depressed. She kept up a charade of cheerfulness whenever Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick came by to walk with her, but they never went beyond the school boundaries. Professor Dumbledore had walked with her one day, and he had allowed her to take him wherever she wished, only guiding her around obstacles or modifying her path slightly. They travelled in silence, listening to the quiet sounds of nature.

"Miss Granger, Professor Snape has told me of your terminated pregnancy."

Hermione stiffened and paused for a moment, after having let her concentration slip. She felt gentle pressure on her right hand, guiding it carefully to point the cane in the correct direction.

"Why did you not come to find me?"

Hermione was shocked. Where had the confident, all-knowing, all-powerful wizard disappeared to? She used the cane for support as she lowered herself onto the grass behind her, and sighed.

"The lake is brilliant today. The sun reflecting off the surface is giving it a golden sheen… quite the contrary of the moon's light… Ah! And here comes our little friend."

Hermione felt a flicker of silver lines pierce the darkness in her mind, and, for a moment, she could just make out the outlines of the trees, the shore of the lake, and the Giant Squid flicking a leg up above the water in semblance of a greeting. Then, the sight disappeared.

Professor Dumbledore sat down by her side, and they both looked in the direction of the lake.

"I felt tainted with the evil of the deed, of Malfoy. All black. I could not have the child, and I did not want anyone to know of its existence. I tried making the potion myself, with Felicity's help, but her knowledge was too limited, and I, of course, could not brew it properly. A simple potion… I had no choice but to request for help. I'm sorry, Professor, but I was so ashamed… I could not bear telling you."

"I am only sorry that you felt unable to seek me out, Miss Granger."

They sat in silence for sometime longer.

"Where is Professor Snape, sir? Did I do something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

"Do you miss the security and companionship he offered, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was silent. How did Dumbledore know? She had felt safe with Professor Snape, even more so than with Professor Dumbledore. She was too frightened to admit it.

"Or perhaps something else, Miss Granger?"

Hermione snapped her head up, her mouth open, ready to protest.

"Too few people are able to look into his character without going past the shallow surface, made murky and tough by his own conscience. Even fewer are able to feel anything beyond tolerance for the man, let alone compassion, or anything more."

"Aren't… aren't you going to tell me off—?"

"What for, Miss Granger? I cannot dictate your feelings. I only know that you wanted someone to understand, and offer help and care. I am not in a position to understand what had happened, or what you feel, and neither are any of the teachers, aside from Professor Snape. He knows what you have gone through, and he has offered you more than what I have just told you. He gave you protection, he has treated you as person, as something more than a glass statuette about to shatter. But, if you ever need it, I can always offer comfort and consolation."

It was beyond Hermione's ability to comprehend why Dumbledore was saying these things, but she accepted it, and she leant into his open embrace and allowed herself to cry dry tears into his robes, while his arms wrapped around her offering grandfatherly support.


	9. Faith, Hope and Glory

When the new year started, Hermione was unused to the hustle and bustle of the school. People often avoided her whenever she came travelling down the corridor, cane held out before her, making small sweeping arches less than an inch off the ground. The only people who kept her company were Ginny, Luna and also Felicity, who had rejoined the academic system in the fourth year. However, Felicity had her own friends among the fourth and sixth years, and, as a Slytherin, she could not spend too much time with Hermione. Lavender had returned home to receive tutoring there, but it was almost sure that she would return later in the year.

Hermione was then kept company by Ginny and Luna. She had been forced to give up Potions, for obvious reasons, and she never got the chance to run into Professor Snape again. He hardly appeared during mealtimes, or so she was told, and she tried to force herself to stop straining to hear his voice, cold in his admonishing some troublemakers in the corridors, or wandering all the way to the dungeons to go pick up Ginny and Luna after their Potions lessons.

For homework, she had even more problems. Being unable to read, she needed someone to read out whole chapters of the book that she needed for her, and then, writing the essays was a nightmare. Her first few attempts had been very unsuccessful, and incredibly untidy – even without her eyesight, she could tell. The teachers often said that they did not mind, but Hermione would not give up. She refused to buy a dictoquill.

"If I'm not going to be allowed to use it in the exam, what's the point?"

It took almost two months before Luna, who had been consistently honest to Hermione, to say that her essays were looking neater.

Transfiguration and Charms were difficult enough as N.E.W.T. subjects, but without being able to even see what the wand movements were, even what she was transfiguring and charming made life highly difficult. Arithmancy, even though there was no need for the ability to see, was becoming increasingly difficult, and to top it off, she could never see her calculations, so she could never tell whether she was doing something right or not. Ancient Runes was fast becoming the easiest subject by far, since Hermione's sense of touch was so acute, as long as the rune was engraved in something, she could learn the shape, and then link the name and use of it to the shape afterwards.

"Hermione? Have you done the Transfiguration homework yet?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I did the same one before, but I can't remember the passage exactly… so I decided to finish off Arithmancy and Ancient Runes first, before concentrating on anything else."

"Oh. And, it's dinner time, and I promised Luna we'd join up for dinner. She wanted to do her work back in Hufflepuff."

That was another thing that Hermione missed – being able to tell the time of day.

"Shall we go, then?" Hermione said, reaching for her cane as she stood up.

"Um… Do you mind if we pass by the library as well? I left my Potions textbook in there."

Hermione nodded, looking cheerful, but she felt a rock form in her stomach. She had not even set foot inside the library since before she was captured, unable to bear the inability to pick out any of the huge tomes of knowledge and peruse through them. And the rock gained weight, and by the time they were standing outside the entrance, Hermione felt ready to throw up. She was sweating profusely and she was sure that her complexion would be as pale as a ghost.

"Hermione? You're looking a little ill, do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, no, I-I'm fine."

Hermione was guided into the library by Ginny, before being left to her own devices. Everyone knew that Hermione had spent the summer in school, getting used to the everything everywhere so that she could go about independently, but no one knew that Hermione had not once stepped foot into the library, and she stood frozen, unable to move forwards in the unfamiliar room, unable to go back without causing Ginny to worry.

So, slowly, Hermione made her way forwards, using only her hazy memory to guide her, to her one time favourite spot, and, fortunately, no one was there. She turned to the bookshelves and allowed her fingers to trail the spines, relishing the feel of the different textures and materials. Her hand paused as her fingers trailed over the spine of one particular, worn book, as the shapes of the letters transferred signals to her brain, she smiled happily as she drew out the book.

"Hogwarts: A History. Again I've found you then…" Hermione breathed quietly.

She sat down in a nearby chair, holding the book, and opened it. She knew every single detail and word in the book, and could see it in her mind's eye, clear as anything, and she was able to forget herself for a while, just quietly flicking through a book which, in reality, she could not distinguish a word of. She missed reading… She loved it so much, and yet it was barred from her.

For ever.

Then, Hermione sobbed. It was the first time she allowed herself to feel sad since the summer. Her sadness was always magnified ten fold after she started letting it through, since, she could not shed tears, she would feel the sadness gather pace and size, like a snowball rolling down from the top of a snow-capped mountain.

She felt the helplessness well up in her heart again, draining her limbs of warmth and energy, and she allowed the book to slip from her grasp and land on the floor with a thud as she moved her hands to cover her eyes. After a few moments, Hermione dropped onto her hands and knees, feeling the floor for the abused book.

"Hermione?"

Ginny was answered with choking sobs, as they overtook Hermione's body. Hermione felt Ginny bend down by her side, then stand back up again. And as the book was replaced to its rightful home, Hermione stood and fled as fast as she could out of the library.

Hermione knew it was not Ginny's fault, and Ginny could not have possibly had any clue as to how much that gesture had hurt her feelings. She knew that Ginny was only thinking of helping her, but Hermione, in that one moment, had felt her vulnerability really come into light, and she could not bear it.

The corridors were empty and silent save for the tapping and sweeping sound of her cane on the ground and her heels clicking on the floor. Everyone would be in the Great Hall for dinner, yet Hermione walked resolutely in another direction. She found her way to the stairs, and, luckily not tumbling over to her death, mounted one before it left the platform. Then, after going up a few stairs, and along several corridors. Hermione had to admit that she was utterly lost. There was nothing distinct about the walls, there were paintings, but no one in them, or the occupants were choosing to ignore the struggling girl by remaining silent.

She could do nothing but sit on the ground, seemingly staring at the other wall. She had been advised to put on a glamour charm to make it seem as though Hermione did have eyes, so that she would not frighten the other students, and did not need to wear a rag around her head. However, the eyes of her illusion never moved, and never blinked, so even if they were better than letting other people around her see the empty sockets where her eyeballs used to sit, it was only a marginally improvement.

Hermione did not know for how long she had sat there, in the same position – knees bent with feet flat on the ground just in front of her, and a cane half-grasped in her outstretched right hand, lying at an angle to her body across the hallway, ready to trip any unsuspecting passer-by.

She knew people would be looking for her, and it had to have been at least an hour since she had run out from the library. If only the portraits would give her directions!

Approaching footsteps caused her to prick her ears, metaphorically, and look up at the direction of the source. She heard the steady falls turn the corner, and abruptly stop. There was silence, as she looked up at the person, unable to tell who it was, and that person looked down at her, she presumed. Hermione unsteadily stood up and leant against her cane, still facing the person and blocking the way so they could not pass.

"Um… Sorry, I don't know who you are, but could you tell me where we are at the moment? Or tell me how to get back to the… the Great Hall?" Hermione asked quietly.

She felt her cheeks heat up in shame. This was her eighth year in the school, and she was unable to find her way around – the embarrassment!

She was sure that whoever it was had not heard her. Either that, or he or she was not even there. However, Hermione could detect the small sounds of breathing, so she waited for a while longer. Suddenly, the person grabbed her hand, not very gently at all, in a strong hold and began leading her down the corridor. Hermione tried to tug her hand out of their grasp, and panic began to flood her senses.

"Wait!" She squeaked.

Soon she found that she could not keep up with the speed and collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

"Please let go of me…" Hermione whispered. "It's not you. It's my own fault… my own problem. I'm still not comfortable being touched by other people, particularly people I don't know."

She felt the person release her hand and she pulled her hand into her chest, letting the cane clatter loudly to the floor as she covered it with her left hand, rubbing the back of it. After a few moments, she struggled back to her feet and sighed.

"Sorry about that."

Still no response from the other person. Who was it anyway? Why were they so keen to conceal their identity? It piqued her curiosity, but she reverted back to a habit she acquired under Malfoy's tyranny, and that was to stamp down her curiosity and remain subdued and quiet. She bent down and patted the ground, looking for her cane on the ground, but after a few moments, she felt it being placed into her outstretched hand, and the warm hand reminded her of Professor Snape's.

"Prof—" Hermione stopped herself.

She really was being silly. There was no way that this person could be Professor Snape. She really was getting quite obsessed.

"Excuse me, sorry…" Hermione said blushing.

Then, the person began walking loudly down the corridor, making a clear path of sound to guide her, and Hermione followed carefully and quickly, knowing from experience the person was accustomed to travelling at.

Why was she constantly apologising anyway? Hermione had taken up that habit as well, after feeling so helpless and in the way. She hated being such a problem, and wanted people around her to understand her regret and remorse.

She leant heavily against the cane, doubling over in her inner turmoil, ashamed of doing such a thing in public, in front of a person who she did not even know the identity of. She felt so vulnerable. This person could have been anyone, and she would have to follow them, trusting them, because she had nowhere else to turn to – no one else to find help from. Even if the person was Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione felt herself fill with dread and she paused to lean against the wall for breath. Why? After so many months, why did she continue feeling sick just thinking, hearing, or just saying the monster's name? Why did her heart speed up and beat irregularly, even though the man in question was being held captive in Azkaban? Perhaps it was that. The fact that he was still alive. The possibility that he could have escaped and go out and about still, hiding in the shadows, where she nor anyone else attempting to protect her could see.

Lucius Malfoy meant evil. Lucius Malfoy meant revenge. Lucius Malfoy meant death and pain. Hermione let out a cry of fear as she slid down to the ground, shaking. How was he able to do this? Even after so long, he was the thing that controlled her thoughts ninety percent of her time awake. At night, she continued having nightmares of her time in captivity, but she was used to placing silencing spells around her bed so that no one else would be disturbed by her night time torments.

Why hadn't she just died?

"Because then the other twenty or so girls would now all be dead and Lucius Malfoy would still be out there, raping and hurting another girl, along with thirty other Death Eaters." Her rescuer spoke.

Hermione did not realise she had said it out loud, but apparently she had. Suddenly, her head snapped up as she recognised the voice.

"That voice…" She said.


	10. Hold To The Truth In Your Heart

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said, surprised. "Is that really you?"

How was it possible? After three months, hoping that she would be able to talk to him, even hear his voice, and yet rewarded with nothing, how was it possible that he was there now?

"What are you doing here?"

"I would ask the same of you, Miss Granger. It is fast approaching curfew, yet I find you sitting in a corridor, lost like a first-year."

Hermione flinched at his condescending tone. He was much more hostile than their last encounter.

"I know, Professor. I'm sorry… But I can't help it! I can't help it if I'm an idiot who doesn't use her brain! And I can't help it if I can't see."

How she wanted to cry again. Why was she being so pathetic?

She felt cold fingers brush her hair from her face and then grasp hold of both her hands and lifting her to her feet. They wrapped around her left wrist gently, but firmly, and guided her forwards through the corridor.

"Why didn't you reply, sir?" Hermione asked.

She was promptly ignored. She sighed in frustration.

"Could I possibly go speak to Professor Dumbledore?" She asked.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I want… do I have to… I have… I just want to talk to him, surely I'm allowed to do that?" Hermione said in despair.

No response, but they did not keep walking.

"Professor… did I do something wrong? I mean… did I do something that made you angry, or something?" Hermione asked, feeling her voice break under the pressure of trying not to cry. "You haven't… well, I haven't 'seen' you since that day, and…"

"Did you expect me to spend every minute of the summer holidays at your beck and call, Miss Granger?" He hissed.

"No! But… but… why are you being so cold? You are so different from the person with me during the summer! Why?"

"Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban."

"Oh, so because he's no longer around to present a threat to me you've decided that… that you've repaid some sort of debt? Is that what you believe? That I'm just some piece of… something that you've wronged and need to fix and leave behind?" Hermione felt her temper building. "You and Felicity are the only ones who are even close to understanding what I went through, but I can't just rely on Felicity! She doesn't need reminding—"

"And you believe that I do? That I deserve being reminded because I am one of them?"

"No! Felicity isn't as strong mentally than you are! She's trying so hard to recover, I can't keep shoving her back in the past to relive it with me. I don't even know why I keep remembering and not letting go! But I can't cope with this… all the pity and fear that seem to hover around me. Do I have a sign above my head saying 'please feel sorry or terrified of me'?"

Hermione was just expecting a comeback when high pitched cackling filled the air and she felt a gust of wind breeze behind her. It blew past with such a great force that she fell forwards, losing her balance and toppling sideways. She moved her arms up to her face in an instantaneous reflex to protect her head as she waited for the impact with the ground. The collision never occurred. Instead, she landed into the arms of her professor, and regained her balance by grasping his forearms tightly.

"Peeves!" Snape growled.

The cackling resumed its original menace and in his high-pitched, irritating voice, said:

"Oooh! Lookie what we havie here! The Ugly Bat and the Gryffindor Whore in a tight embrace!"

Then, before the poltergeist departed, he threw something at the ground beside them and whizzed away just as whatever it was exploded. Hermione found her head being forced under her Potions professor's chin, supported at the back with his hand as Snape dived away, shielding her from the blast with his body.

Again Hermione felt a jolt as they landed on the ground, his body on top of hers. However, as though on a broken record, Peeves' words repeated themselves in her head. As soon as was possible, she pushed the Potions Master off her, and rolled away, crossing her arms across her chest and wrapping her hands around her neck as she gulped the dust laden air.

_Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore._

"That's all I am…" Hermione choked. "His pet. That's all I ever will be, his little concubine, his f—"

"Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor for the use of crude language!"

Hermione clamped her jaw shut, but it kept her quiet only for a little while.

"Professor?" Hermione said timidly.

Silence.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called louder.

She stood up slowly, coughing in the midst of the dust and inching her way forwards. Without her cane, she felt even more exposed than ever.

"Professor Snape? Are you there?"

There was no response. Could he be unconscious? Hermione dropped to her knees and swept the ground before her with her hands. Nothing.

"Plus, he sounded healthy enough. How could he have fallen unconscious straight after? Since when does Snape fall unconscious anyway?" Hermione mused out loud.

If Snape had been there, he would have said something about disrespecting a teacher, but there was no reply. So, Hermione continued in the direction that Snape had originally been taking her in, with both hands on the wall, inching forwards little by little in almost a crab-like walk. Suddenly, she felt a change in the direction of the wall, and she followed it, turning left.

A small whisper of a sound made her spin around.

"Who is it?" She called out.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it in front of her.

"Is there anyone there?" She called out again.

Nothing. Concluding that she was suffering from paranoia, she turned and faced forwards again. Suddenly, from what she estimated to be an inch away from her nose, she heard a huge bellow:

"BOO!"

She jumped up five feet into the air in shock, stumbling backwards. However, her foot hit the floor awkwardly on the side, and she shrieked as she slipped forwards. True fear only grasped hold of her when she realised that the space in front of her, which there originally had been a solid ground, had now become devoid of anything, and she screamed as she tumbled over the edge, towards the deep dark depths at the bottom.

Hermione considered herself lucky that she had such quick reflexes. Before even her brain could grasp hold of what was happening, her right arm had shot out and grabbed the edge of the platform. There was a loud crack and she felt a dull thudding pain in her shoulder as her arm became dislocated. She swung her left arm, which was still functioning, fortunately, onto the platform, but she could not do anything save for hanging there, and to wait for help.

Peeves, the one responsible for her fall, had decided to abruptly disappear, and Hermione felt her irritation rise once more. But, as soon as it did, it dissipated, and another voice entered her mind.

"Why don't I just let go?" Hermione wondered. "I wouldn't be a bloody nuisance anymore, and I wouldn't have to suffer anymore… I could just rest in peace. I've always wanted to die…"

She wondered how deep the place was… she had no clue as to how high up she was anyway, so what did it matter if her were hovering one metre off the ground or two hundred? She felt her grip slip slightly, and she scrambled desperately to regain her hold. Then, she cursed herself for being weak. She was afraid of death. That was the one thing she knew absolutely nothing about, and it frightened her.

"I'm such a bloody coward." Hermione muttered as she attempted to re-established her hold.

It should be so easy, just to let go, and fly through the air. She would probably be unconscious by the time she hit the ground anyway, if she was high enough. One action, with no turning back. All she needed was the determination to do it, to succeed and triumph over her cowardice. Over her past.

She took a few deep breaths to steady her heart beat, before she looked up one last time and smiled.

"Good bye…"

Then, she let go.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I would like to apologise profusely (again) for my sporadic updating. I deserve to be tied up and roasted alive, I know. Thank you all for coming this far with me (if you have managed to). I have some new fics that I'll be uploading, and I will definitely be uploading more of Blind this week. I hope that these three new chapters will keep you going for the next few days. I'm just doing the usual spell-checks etc. before I upload.

And a special mention to all of my reviewers for encouraging and helping me. Without you I would have given up ages ago:

HellHathNoFuryLikeMine

Lala

MeganConsoer

Cjlthumper

Jocelyn Padoga

HedwigsHaven

CareBearErin

Voldemort's Daughter

Honeyduck

Goddess Virgo of the Fae

Jessica

Barbara

Summery-ice

Lavender Ashes

Quill

PotionsMistress

JUST HARRY

Severessa

Severus-Fan

Lovethelab

Greek Goddess

Miranda

BatmansBabe

EnchantingFreak

Arabella Minerva

June

Thank you for reading.

-- blossomedangel--


End file.
